


4:29 A.M.

by serpentcorelyss (CosmicallyLyss)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday daishou, how many different fluff tags are there, it was your birthday when i wrote this, now it's winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/serpentcorelyss
Summary: (reposting all my haikyuu works under this pseud)" “Five, four, three…” Daishou started to whisper excitedly, bouncing erratically in his seat and grasping at Kuroo’s hand to close it in his own. “...two, one-” Daishou cut himself off with an elated, high-pitched squeal as the clock struck twelve. Midnight, July 1st, Daishou’s 22nd birthday. He turned to face Kuroo with a wide, expectant smile on his face, a flush from the adrenaline rush already staining his cheeks pink. "
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 47





	4:29 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> daishou and i share a jul 1 birthday so like that's cool,,, and i gave him my birth time because kinnie moment

Daishou’s viridian eyes stared unblinking at the clock on his laptop, watching the time change from 11:58 to 11:59. The seconds seemed to tick by impossibly slow - seriously, Daishou believed that five minutes had elapsed by the time the clock changed from 11:59:17 to 11:59:18. He was rocking back and forth on his den’s couch without even realizing it; his movements were stopped not of his own accord but by his boyfriend’s hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Right… _Boyfriend_.

Kuroo Tetsurou, to be specific. Daishou still found it impossible to believe that he had ended up dating his middle school sweetheart, especially with all the twists and turns life had thrown at them. A death in Daishou’s family left the green-haired boy with no other option than to move out of Kuroo’s neighbourhood halfway through their second year of middle school. Their passion for volleyball hadn’t died out in the interim of them losing and regaining connection, but instead of teammates, they were rivals. Formidable opponents both on and off the court. Daishou had been dealing with his crush on Kuroo throughout his grade school years, even when they were in separate towns on different teams. He’d even on-and-off dated a girl that had been in his grade from Nohebi Academy, Yamaka Mika, to try and rid his mind of the tall middle blocker who plagued his dreams since childhood. It didn’t work, Daishou’s lovely Mika-chan had realized she was lesbian, and they amicably parted ways after high school ended. Daishou had truly loved her deeply, so the break-up stung, but now he had to admit it was a blessing in disguise. If he and Yamaka hadn’t broken up, he wouldn’t have had the chance to go on a date with Kuroo and see where things went from there.

The date had happened when the men were in college, both just a little more mature - at least enough to put their petty rivalry behind them for good. After a captains’ reunion get-together, hosted by none other than Kuroo’s best friend Bokuto, the flame of Daishou and Kuroo’s relationship had been reignited. They’d spent the night together, and the following morning Kuroo had asked Daishou to be his boyfriend. From the time they were kids, Kuroo had always been the instigator of serious conversations like they one they’d had when Daishou agreed to date him. There was something about the atmosphere the two had created that just seemed so natural, so fitting… Dating felt like the obvious next step for both their hearts and heads.

Still, Daishou felt beyond blessed to have Kuroo in his life. He was attentive, he was caring. He was the right amount of possessive - protective over Daishou but not unhealthily clingy. He was perfect, at least in Daishou’s eyes. If Daishou had it in him to take his eyes off the clock - 11:59:46 - he’d be staring into Kuroo’s eyes, getting lost in the way the golden-brown gaze fixated on him like he was the only man in the world. But he couldn’t turn his attention from the clock. Kuroo knew it, but of course he wasn’t upset. Daishou’s birthday had been something that excited the man ever since he was a little boy. When they lived in the same town, they’d celebrate together. This time, though, was the first time Kuroo had been with Daishou for his birthday since he turned thirteen. A whole nine years had passed since then…

Kuroo’s eyes began switching from Daishou’s beaming face to the screen of the laptop - 11:59:51 - trying to take in both pieces of information at the same time. The laptop’s light was the only source of illumination in the den, and with its harsh white glow, it typically would just wash a person out. Especially someone exceptionally pale like Daishou. It didn’t wash him out, though. He looked angelic in Kuroo’s eyes, like he was being bathed in the glow of Heaven itself. Kuroo could practically feel his heart thundering - Daishou was _beautiful_ and Kuroo would be sure to let him know.

“Five, four, three…” Daishou started to whisper excitedly, bouncing erratically in his seat and grasping at Kuroo’s hand to close it in his own. “...two, one-” Daishou cut himself off with an elated, high-pitched squeal as the clock struck twelve. Midnight, July 1st, Daishou’s 22nd birthday. He turned to face Kuroo with a wide, expectant smile on his face, a flush from the adrenaline rush already staining his cheeks pink.

“Happy birthday, baby…” Kuroo’s voice was breathy and soft, his hazel eyes filled with admiration for his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Daishou’s waist, pulling him close and wrapping him in a tight hug. Daishou was breaking up the ambient silence of their shared apartment with soft giggles as he squirmed around until he was perched on top of Kuroo’s lap, legs ensnared around the taller man’s waist. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Tetsurou.” Daishou was grinning ear to ear, his already slender eyes narrowing further with the intensity of his smile. He was practically shaking on top of Kuroo’s lap, a blazing ball of energy that could only be kept under control by Kuroo’s warm, gentle hand on his back.

“Twenty-two…” Kuroo mused, leaning back to get as much of Daishou in his field of vision as he could. “We’ve known each other for seventeen years.”

“Seventeen years…” Daishou echoed, the realization quelling his movements. “That’s- wow… I really am so lucky, Kuroo. So lucky to know you and have you in my life, let alone _be_ with you.” Kuroo could see tears start to form in Daishou’s eyes. He gently pushed Daishou forward until the man’s head was resting against Kuroo’s shoulder and his torso was wrapped inside Kuroo’s arms.

“C’mon, Suguru…” Kuroo whispered, placing a kiss on the crown of Daishou’s head. “If there’s anyone lucky here, it’s me. I mean, look at you. Your ambition, your dedication, your drive. The immense care you have for people… You’re an inspiration to everyone who crosses paths with you.”

“Tetsurou…” Daishou’s whine was muffled by Kuroo’s shoulder. “You know that’s not true. You _personally_ know that’s not true; your entire high school volleyball team hated my guts. Some of them probably still do.” Daishou reminisced on the game they’d played during their last year of high school - the game that robbed Daishou and his team of a spot at nationals. “‘Specially that one mohawk guy.”

“Suguru, baby…” Kuroo sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. “If _we_ could put our rivalry behind us, I promise you that Taketora is over it. He’s probably forgotten about it by now, too. And hey, it’s your birthday now, and I’m not gonna let any negative self-talk stand. You’re twenty-two, stop anguishing over high school.”

“I’m not twenty-two yet.” Daishou mumbled, a pout present on his full lips.

“Right, right. Not ‘til four twenty-nine. I remember.” Kuroo started to run a hand through Daishou’s hair. He’d let it grow out a bit after high school, and now it fell just below his ears in soft waves. “I remember when you were younger you always wanted to stay up until then just so you could see yourself actually turn one year older.”

“Mhm… But my mom never let me,” Daishou paused to yawn, snuggling deeper into Kuroo’s arms. “I’ve done it twice my whole life. My eighteenth and twentieth birthdays. Wanna do it again.”

“Suguru, you know I support you in everything, but it’s not even a quarter after midnight and you’re already half asleep.”

“Mm…” Daishou’s complaining had begun. “But _Kuroo_ …” He groaned, pulling back to gaze into the taller man’s eyes with a pout on his face. “I’m the birthday boy, today’s the one day I get to do what I want.”

Kuroo sighed, defeated. He gave Daishou a quick peck on the lips before suggesting, “Here. How about we do this? Get ready for bed, go lay down, and then see if you’re actually able to stay up that long. If you can, well, you can. But if not, I mean… You’ll just be getting some much needed rest.”

“That-” Daishou was looking at Kuroo with a bewildered expression, like he’d suggested something absurd. “That’s unfair! You know once I’m in bed it’s five minutes ‘til I’m out like a light!”

“So we can talk. You can play games on your phone, listen to music, watch some television. Really anything you want. But uh…” Kuroo laughed sheepishly. “I’m kinda tired, but I don’t wanna leave your side on your big day…” Daishou melted at Kuroo’s words, bending forward to place chaste kisses anywhere and everywhere he could on Kuroo’s face. The apples of his cheeks, his jaw, his forehead, the tip of his nose. Not even his temples were safe; Daishou found them, too. And of course, Daishou ended his love attack on Kuroo by cradling his face in his hands and surging forward to kiss him deeply. He poked his tongue out of his mouth to prod at Kuroo’s bottom lip, but the hazel-eyed man just pulled away. “Save that for later, Suguru…” Kuroo didn’t elaborate, and Daishou was left blushing with various ideas on what exactly he meant bouncing around in his head. “But hey, is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes, you big dummy.” Daishou was glaring at Kuroo, but there was only love in his eyes. “But,” He started to add a condition. “You gotta carry me to the bathroom _and_ to bed.”

“Suguru, why do you act as if that’s so difficult?” Kuroo asked as he stood up off the couch - while maneuvering Daishou so that he could be carried bridal style - with ease. “You’re so little,” He cooed. “I could carry you anywhere one-handed.”

“L-Little?!” Daishou sounded offended. “Just ‘cause you’re freakishly tall doesn’t mean I’m tiny, you shit!” Sure, Daishou was shouting, but he was laughing, too. “How could you be so _cruel_ on my birthday?!”

Kuroo’s only answer was a snarky laugh - a hyena-like cackle, really - which ended when he set Daishou down on their bathroom counter. They made some small talk as they started their nighttime routine - some simple skincare, going to the bathroom, and brushing their teeth (cinnamon toothpaste for Kuroo and bubble mint for Daishou) - and fell into a comfortable rhythm. They’d been living together since last August, so they’d grown more than accustomed to each other’s habits and patterns. Not only did they know each other like the backs of their hands, there was the natural chemistry that surrounded the two that was indescribable. When Kuroo finished drying his face, Daishou made grabby hands at him until he was once again lifted up into Kuroo’s arms. The green-haired man poked at one of Kuroo’s biceps, which made Kuroo giggle. “You’re so _strong_ and it’s unfair.” Daishou muttered. He poked his own arm and frowned. “I wanna be all muscular, too.”

“You _are_ , Suguru. You look like how I did in high school. But me playing on a division one team makes me buff up a hell of a lot. Don’t get down on yourself, okay?” He looked down at Daishou with a soft smile as he carried him from the bathroom to the bedroom, opening the door and setting him down on the bed. “You’re beautiful. Handsome. Gorgeous. Stunning. Ethereal. Angelic. Perfect. Lovely.” Kuroo was punctuating every word with a kiss against Daishou’s lips, bending forward and pushing Daishou backwards. By the time Kuroo had finished speaking, Daishou was flat on his back, head against the pillows, with Kuroo hovering over him on all fours. “Charming,” He continued, basically speaking directly against Daishou’s mouth at this point. “Alluring.” Daishou threw his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer. “Irresistible. Ravishing.”

“T-Tetsurou-” Daishou stammered, head thrown back against the pillow. “Remember when you told me there’d be stuff ‘later’? If you don’t stop I think I’m gonna need _later_ to be now.”

Kuroo snickered - evilly, in Daishou’s mind - but pulled back and sat up. “C’mon, baby, let’s get under the covers.” He suggested. Daishou assented to the idea and sat back up, helping Kuroo peel back the comforter. Both of them looked at each other with soft smiles, waiting for the other to lay down first. “You’re the birthday boy here, go get comfy. I’m right behind you, angel.” Daishou nodded and fell back against the bed, settling on his left side and curling up into the fetal position.

“Cuddle me. Birthday orders.” Daishou’s voice was muffled, but Kuroo received the message loud and clear. He quickly stripped himself of his tee shirt - Kuroo got too hot extremely easily, and really only slept with a shirt on when the room was a bone-chilling temperature - and settled behind Daishou. He pulled the bed covers back up over the both of them, threw an arm around the green-eyed man’s waist and shifted forward until his hips were pressed against the small of Daishou’s back.

“How’s this?” Kuroo asked.

Daishou grinned, realized Kuroo couldn’t see it, and then answered with “‘S perfect. You’re warm an’ it feels nice.” Kuroo couldn’t help but smirk. Daishou slurring his words like that was a clear sign of his exhaustion. “Thanks for spendin’ the beginning of my birthday with me, Tetsu…”

“Sweetheart, that’s not something you need to thank me for.” Kuroo scooted down the bed so that the nap of Daishou’s neck was in front of his face. He placed a kiss against the soft skin and it made Daishou shiver. “I love you, Suguru. Staying up for a few hours is the least I could do to show you just how much I love you. And uh… Without saying too much, I really do recommend you get some rest.” Kuroo once again pushed the topic of sleep. “You’re gonna need energy for tomorrow, er, later today.”

“Mm…” Daishou laced his hand with that of Kuroo’s which was draped over his body. “‘M not even tired…” He mumbled, emerald eyes already closed. “Wide awake… Energy.”

“Go to bed, baby.” Kuroo kissed the base of Daishou’s neck again and felt the man stiffen before sinking deeper into the mattress. Kuroo knew Daishou inside and out. He knew that a surefire way to get the man to fall asleep was to kiss his neck; it was one of the best things to relax him, easing all the tension from his body after he got over the initial excitement from the sensation. “Both me and your birthday will be here when you wake up.”

“Hm…” Daishou was trying his hardest to stay intelligible, but he was already more than half asleep. Kuroo whispered a quick goodnight and pulled him closer, letting his eyes fall shut and his mind carry him off into unconsciousness.

“Suguru? Hey, baby, wake up…”

“Ngh…”

“Quickly, love, open your eyes…”

“Hng…”

“C’mon honey…”

“Wha-” There it was, the first semi-coherent word out of Daishou’s mouth. “What… Huh?”

“And… Smile!” Kuroo whisper-shouted.

That was what made Daishou’s eyes snap wide open. He scrambled up into a seated position, half tangled in the sheets, muttering “You didn’t, you did _not_ , you-”

Kuroo had started cackling, slapping his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise. “Four twenty-nine.” He wheezed. “You’re officially twenty-two, baby! Congratulations! You did it!”

“Kuroo Tetsurou you little _shit_ there’s no way you actually-” Daishou was speaking so fast he was tripping over his words. He had to wrestle his arms out of the blankets to rub the sleep from his eyes, and he wasn’t very successful for his first few minutes of trying. “I swear to god you better delete that picture-”

“Pictures.” Kuroo corrected, his catlike eyes glimmering in the darkness. “I’ve got an entire photoset, you wanna see?”

Daishou groaned and slumped forward, his face smacking into Kuroo’s thigh. “Lemme wake up a little more, babe.” He whined. “It’s so early…”

“Is the old man already turning into a cranky old man?” Kuroo teased, running his fingers through Daishou’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

“I’m four and a half months older than you, stupid.” Daishou looked up at Kuroo and stuck his tongue out at the man. “Show me the pictures now?”

“Of course. Your eyes’ll probably have to adjust to the light even though my phone brightness is the lowest it can be.” Kuroo patted his lap twice. “Sit down, I’ll pull the pics up.” Daishou sat up and wormed his way under Kuroo’s arm, continuing to shift and squirm until he was comfortable. Kuroo had been right about the light; Daishou had winced and squinted when the light from Kuroo’s phone flared up. There were five pictures. One of Daishou sleeping - he looked peaceful, a small smile on his face. The second was a selfie - Kuroo had flashed a peace sign to the camera with a still asleep Daishou in the background. The third was right when Daishou had opened one of his eyes, looking completely out of it. The fourth was Kuroo’s personal favorite: blurry with Daishou’s mouth wide open in mid-scream, stuck in the bedsheets when he’d realized Kuroo was taking pictures of him. The fifth was Daishou’s favorite, though he wouldn’t admit he liked any of them. It was him with his head on Kuroo’s thigh and Kuroo’s hand in his wavy hair. There was a soft, sated smile on his face, and it made Daishou’s own heart skip a beat when he first saw it. Before he realized what was going on, his shoulders were shaking and his vision was clouding with tears. He tried to blink back the tears, but it only made them start to fall. Daishou clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to quell any sounds of his crying, but it was no use - Kuroo knew him too well. “H-Hey, Suguru, baby, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Kuroo shut off his phone and let it fall on the mattress with a muted _thump_. “Angel, what happened?” His voice was soft for the purpose of comforting Daishou, but there was an edge of concern laced throughout it.

“I-” Daishou started before breaking down further, twisting his body so that he could bury his face in Kuroo’s chest and just _sob_. Kuroo was confused - a little scared, even - but he still instinctively wrapped his arms around Daishou, rubbing soothing patterns into the shaking man’s back. Daishou felt a little pathetic. He didn’t know how long he’d been crying for, all he could really comprehend was the fact that he was wetting Kuroo’s entire chest with his tears. At some point, his crying had switched to laughing - laughing _because_ he was crying - and then he started choking and coughing from how breathless he’d become.

“Suguru, honey, what’s going on?” Kuroo was pretty sure Daishou had just cycled through every feeling he could express within the past minute, and Kuroo himself was starting to feel some emotional whiplash.

“I can’t… I can’t remember the last time I’ve been this happy…” Daishou’s voice was raspy from crying, and his sentence was broken up from the residual sobs that still wracked his body. “I haven’t been this happy in… In… In as long as I can remember.” Daishou was hugging Kuroo, squeezing the black-haired man so tightly it nearly hurt. “You make me so happy, baby. I love you. You- You didn’t have to do this. W-Wake me up early and all that. Fuck, it’s probably close to five already, and you’ve got practice later today-” Daishou craned his neck up to glare at Kuroo. “You should be asleep! Y-You were right, y’know, I fell asleep and missed the time-” Daishou paused. “Well, I was gonna miss it, but… You woke me up. You did that for me. You do _so much_ for me. It’s so overwhelming but in the best way. I don’t even know if I can put it into words, Tetsurou, you just make me so happy. You make me feel worthy. Teenage Suguru didn’t think he’d make it out of high school, but look at where I am now. I… I’m _happy_ and I’m with someone I’ve been in love with for years. Without you, I’d never be able to say this. Thank you, Tetsurou…” Daishou finally took time to breathe, shuddering against Kuroo’s body before going completely lax and sagging against his skin. Kuroo had gone silent. “Tetsurou?” Daishou had started to worry. Did he say too much? Was he too cheesy? Was the throwaway sentence of a kinda heavy topic not something Kuroo wanted to deal with at five in the morning? Especially with practice in just a few hours?

“I love you.” Kuroo’s voice was deeper than normal, and when Daishou turned his neck to glance up at him, he saw a stray tear sliding down his face. “I am so in love with you.”

“Tetsurou?” Daishou repeated, a bit awestruck.

“Come here. Wanna see your face. I wanna-” Kuroo didn’t finish his sentence. He helped Daishou back up to a position where he could sit without leaning against Kuroo for support. Kuroo placed his hands on Daishou’s cheeks - gently, as if he were a piece of freshly blown glass - and softly swiped his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “You are so amazing…”

“Says the person who woke themselves up _before_ the asscrack of dawn just to give me a birthday gift.” Daishou was laughing through his tears. The stream of them had started to slow down, though. That was a plus.

“Wasn’t it worth it, though?” Kuroo questioned him with a smile.

“I got to turn twenty-two with your eyes on me.” Daishou stated. “I liked that. I…” He took a deep breath before staring straight into Kuroo’s eyes. “I like when your eyes are focused on me.”

“You’re captivating…” Kuroo breathed. “It’s impossible to _not_ focus on you. I tried it in highschool and I failed quite miserably. Proven by, y’know, the fact that I’m now dating you.”

“So I win…” Daishou’s soft grin had turned into a teasing smirk. “I win, haha…”

“Nope… I’m the one who tied down the cunning, elusive Daishou Suguru. Just as I’m yours, you’re mine.” Kuroo was returning Daishou’s snarky smile. This… This was the healthy kind of possessiveness Daishou liked. “So I think that makes me the real winner here.”

“You…” Daishou didn’t know where his sentence was trying to go. “Kiss me.” He said, completely switching the flow of the conversation. “That’s an order from the birthday king.”

“King?” Kuroo echoed. “You promoted yourself from birthday boy to birthday king?” He was shaking his head as he laughed.

“Hell yeah I did.” Daishou looked pleased with himself. “So… Kiss me.” When Kuroo didn’t budge, Daishou huffed and lightly punched at his chest. “Please?”

Kuroo snickered. “I was gonna do it without you asking me.” He said, mischief apparent in his eyes. “Anything for his royal Highness.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah… I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmm sweet boys in love


End file.
